The Cryptid Crystal
by Kenziegirl13
Summary: There is a magic crystal, and there are Destroyers and Guardians. When the Guardians and the Saturdays teem up with Ulraj too. What happens?
1. The Destroyers and the Guardians

**DISCLAIMER****: Don't Own!!**

Chapter 1 ……….and Zak has a sister named Isabella.

**The Cryptid Crystal **

The Saturdays and Ulraj where in Wired World. They had got news that Argost had some kind of crystal.

"Greetings Saturdays, and you too you majesty." Argost greeted them evilly.

"Where is that Crystal we head about?!" Doc yelled.

A boy Zak's age step out from behind Argost. "You mean this one." He said, opening a box, and in side was a crystal that was diamond shaped and had the color of a ruby. "My name is Alex, and I am Brother of the sun." Alex informed the Saturdays.

A second Boy step out from the other side of Argost. "And I am Sam, and I am the Brother of the Moon." Sam and Alex then stood next to each other. "We are the Cryptid Crystal Destroyers!" They yelled happily and evilly in unison.

"Just give us the Crystal!" Everyone herd 2 girls from Behind them. "I am Abby, Sister of the Sun!" The first one said.

"And I am Sara, Sister of the moon!" The second one yelled. Then they yelled together "And we are The Cryptid Crystal Guardians!!"

"Are we not in this any more??" Isabella asked. She was confused so was Zak and Ulraj.

Ulraj looked at Abby. He thought she was pretty. Abby had long light brown hair with curls at the ends she was Zak's, Ulraj, and Isabella's age. So was Sara. Abby dress half top was black and bottom half was Red (for the sun).Her shoes were a sparkly black

Same as Sara's. Sara had Wight strait hair. The top half of her dress was black, and the bottom half was Wight (for the moon).

The boys had on T-shirts and Pants. Alex's T-shirt was Red (for the Sun).His pants were black. He had Red tennis shoes. His hair was brown with red highlights. Sam had a Wight T-shirt (for the moon). His pants were black, and he had Wight Tennis shoes. His hair was Wight.

"Doc what do you think?" Drew asked.

"This still involves Argost we need to be part of this." Doc informed his family.

Ulraj still looked at Abby. "Give us the crystal Destroyers'!!" Abby yelled Again.

"Over are dead Bodies!" The Destroyers' yelled,

"That's possible…" Sara said.

Then Argost walk away. Doc was going to fallow, but Drew stopped him and sad Watch, and she pointed to the girls.

"What is going on dad?" Isabella and Zak Asked. Ulraj kept quit.

"Just watch," Doc whispered.

Abby jumped and put her hands out in front of her. As she moved her hands up, Alex went up too. Was she levitating him? It was the same with Sara and Sam. Then the girls quickly moved there hands right and the boys slammed against the wall. Then the Crystal flew in the air. "Catch it Abby!" Sara Yelled.

Abby Landed on the ground and then jumped in the air and grabbed the crystal. "Got it! Now let's Go!!!" She and Sara ran out and the boys still lay on the floor. The Saturdays and Ulraj fallowed the girls out.

"Wait," Drew said, and the girls stopped. "Hello!" She said nicely.

"Hi!" The girls said at the same time. Then Abby Step forward. "Thank you for helping us get are crystal back." Abby said.

"We just watch," Drew told the girls. "You got your Crystal back."

"Wait _There_ crystal Drew??" Doc didn't like it that way.

"Ya _Are_ Crystal!!!" Sara said kind of mad.

"Why don't you join the teem!" Drew said.

'Drew no' Doc thought in his head.

"We love too!!" Abby yelled happily.

"What!!!!!!!!!" Doc and Sara Yelled at the same time.

"Then you part of the family now, come on." They all went in to the air ship.

'Family…..' Thought Abby 'I haven't had family in a long time' that made her happy.

'She is pretty' Ulraj thought to himself about Abby.

**What's wrong with Ulraj? Will Sara like The fact of what her sister just did? How will the girls stop the boys? Do I make any Sense?? Fined out that and more in the next Chapter!!**

**For now Review!!!**

**When I get 1 Review I will continue!! **


	2. the secrets parts1

**I own the Destroyers and the Guardians!!! Oh….. My friend Fizzy (her nickname) owns Isabella!!...................... The rest of the people I don't own!! Oh Ya one more thing Isabella can Read minds. Ya know… Brains ( I think that is how it is spelled.) **

**The Cryptid Crystal 2**

Flash Back: Abby POV

I was 7. So was Sara, but…. We also had 2 brothers, they are age two. We Had a mommy, and a daddy. We were a happy family. Then one day when mommy and daddy were making lunch, and are brothers were playing with there action toys, in there bed room. "BOOM!!!!" the house exploded!

"MOMMY, DADDY!!" I yelled. "ALEX, SAM!!!!" (Do those names sound familiar???)

"Don't worry child." A creepy voice said. "Your brothers are all right, I am Argost."

"What about Mommy, and Daddy!" Sara was crying.

"Child, I am sorry but-" Argost stopped.

"MOMMY, DADDY!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Sara and I were sadder than sad. "Mr. What are we to do??" I asked.

"Here child Take this." He handed me and Sara a map but it had nothing on it, but when we touched it a map appeared. "You and you sister have great power. Take this map and go find…. The Cryptid Crystal."

We went on the journey and found the crystal when we were 9, that was also the time I found out that my brothers were……evil. I Sister of the Sun- Alex Brother of the Sun… Sara Sister of the Moon- Sam Brother of the Moon. And I still don't know what to do. Only the 4 of us can use the Crystal… Argost tricked me and my sister. He took my brothers. How would you feel?

**End of Flash Back **

**The next day….**

I woke up at 3 in the morning, by some sort of hissing sound. I looked down. "AAAA, **A Komodo Dragon**, AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed so loud it woke every one up. I looked up every one was staring at me. "Oops ^___^;" I was embarrassed.

"Its ok he wont hurt you" Isabella bent down and pet Komodo.

Ulraj came in not a clue what just happen. "What just happen" he said sleepily.

"Sorry I just get scared easy… after what happen to my mom and dad." I was almost was going to cry. Then Doc left and so did Drew. "See it happened like this….." I told them the story and when I told them the Destroyers are Sara and I's Brothers…They Kind of….Freak.

Zak and Isabella didn't say a word, they just went to bed. "Its ok." Ulraj said "you still got us" I felt a little blush on my face.

"Um… Thank you…"I said. He then went to bed and in the morning every think was fine. I saw a big fuzzy thing that when it met me it squeezed me in a big hug. " I can't Breath!" I said to I think his name was Fiskerton. "Hi my name is Abby!"

"Fuzzu nam tda" Fiskerton told me something, and I did not know what it was. But I am ok.

**Sara POV**

I love my sister but I am not use to these people. And I still can't believe she said yes to that Lady. And that big Guy Ticks me off. Try to get Are Crystal. NO it is NOT his! I don't care what he dose He isn't getting Abby and I's Crystal. Isabella was nice, she made me some Yummy hot chocolate. She told everyone what happen, Ya I wasn't too pleased about it. At least nobody knows what the Crystal dose. But they will need to sooner or later. It has something to do with the little Saturday boy…Uh Mac, Sak, Now that I think about it I don't care. OH now I know it is Zak…. Ya I still don't care. Isabella Is Supper cool. So Ya. Fish guy… He talks to Abby to much already. But that's not my place. So I will stop now. But it is nice to have a family…

**Normal POV **

So Abby and Sara there both getting to know there new family.

'This is the best day ever,' thought Isabella "yes it is!" she said out loud.


	3. Note Need help I feel stupid

**Note: OMG! Its been so long! I feel bad! And I feel stupid.. I forgot a lot about the show… lol! But I will try my best on this chapter even if I forgot a lot! **

**So? Any idea what should happen next? You know .. cuz I forgot a lot! XD**

**I feel so stupid!**

**I feel so stupid **

**I feel so stupid… **

**But I will try to make the next chapter… **

**I hope I can get it up soon.**

**So.. Byezz for now! **


End file.
